


Self-Care

by prettypaladinss



Series: our home [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypaladinss/pseuds/prettypaladinss
Summary: Lance and Keith have their weekly self-care night.





	Self-Care

**Author's Note:**

> It made me super happy to write this fic; I hope you enjoy!

“Are you almost done, Keith?” Lance called from the living room. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a sec!” Keith replied. 

Keith finished washing the last few dishes then wiped his hands off on a towel. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he walked to the living room. He found a familiar sight there: Lance was sitting on a blanket in the middle of the room, dressed in his dark blue silk robe. His beauty products were spread all around him, and a clean linen-scented candle was burning on the coffee table. Weekly self-care sessions had been a part of Lance and Keith’s routine even before they were married. It was more Lance’s thing than Keith’s, but Keith had to admit it was nice to be pampered from time to time. And it was nice to be reminded how much Lance cared for him. 

As soon as he saw Keith, Lance beamed and held a hand out to him. 

“What did you make for us today?” Keith asked, smile still teasing his lips. He took Lance’s hand and sat across from him cross-legged. 

Lance held up a glass jar with a messy, yellow-green mixture inside. 

“Honey-avocado mask! For your windburnt skin,” Lance said. 

He reached over and rubbed a thumb across the corner of Keith’s cheek where he had developed a few bumps. Despite the temperature really not changing much in Cuba, the air got drier in the winter. 

Keith chuckled and put his hand over Lance’s. 

“Lance, I fly planes for a living. I’m gonna have dry skin,” he said. 

Lance narrowed his eyes in determination. “Not if I can help it.”

Keith smirked and let Lance’s hand slip away. Lance scooted closer and grabbed the headband at his side. Keith closed his eyes as Lance stretched it over his head then back up his forehead to hold his bangs back. Even though it was part of their routine, Lance still found it funny to see his husband without his signature long bangs. He kissed his bare forehead and sat back. 

Keith sat patiently as Lance spread the mask across his face with a brush. 

“I hope you still like our self-care nights,” Lance said, voice wavering. “I know we’ve been doing them for a while.” 

Keith opened his eyes. “Of course I still like them. I love spending time with you.” 

Lance smiled, dimples showing. 

Keith closed his eyes again. “Although, for being called ‘self-care nights’ you spend a lot of time on me.” 

Lance brushed some of the mask along the side of Keith’s face. “Well, when we got married we became one person, at least, in my mind. So when I take care of you, I’m taking care of myself.” 

Keith opened his eyes, staring at Lance with his mouth slightly open. 

Lance smirked at him. “Now stop talking, you’re messing up the mask.” 

Keith smiled contentedly and closed his eyes as Lance finished putting on the paste. After he was done, it was Keith’s turn to apply Lance’s mask. He picked up the brush and furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to spread the mixture evenly across his face. Lance sat through it with a smile. 

Once both their faces were covered with the green concoction, Lance set a timer on his phone, and they laid down side-by-side on the blanket. Lance let out a happy sigh and folded his hands on his stomach. Keith wasn’t satisfied with that. He reached over and grabbed one of Lance’s hands, intertwining their fingers. Lance chuckled and let Keith move his hand off his stomach to the blanket space between them. He squeezed his hand and smiled when Keith squeezed back. They spent the rest of the ten minutes in comfortable silence. 

After his timer went off, Lance led Keith over to the bathroom sink to wash the mask off. When Keith stood up from the sink, Lance laughed because he had bits of avocado stuck in his hair. Keith scrunched up his face as Lance picked them out. After his hair was clean, Lance cupped his cheeks and kissed him, still giggling. Keith laughed as well. He wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist to hold him. They kissed each other through their laughter, bubbly happiness filling both their chests. After a few minutes, they were breathless and had to stop. 

“Let’s go back to the living room,” Lance said. 

Keith nodded and let himself be led away by the hand. 

Back on top of their blanket, Lance whisked Keith through a flurry of skincare products. He babbled about each one as he applied them to Keith’s face, and Keith listened as best as he could. The information was going over his head, but he liked watching Lance talk about something he loved. 

Once they were all pampered, Keith helped Lance clean up and put his supplies back in their bathroom. 

Lance looped his arms around Keith’s back. “Mm, it’s still early. What should we do?” 

“We can...watch Netflix?” Keith suggested. 

Lance leaned his forehead against Keith’s and closed his eyes. “As long as we can cuddle.” 

Keith chuckled and playfully kissed Lance’s nose. “Of course we can.”

Lance beamed and led Keith back to the living room. They plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. Lance wrapped his arm around Keith, and Keith nuzzled into his neck. They settled in for a peaceful night.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't added to this series in forever, but it's been floating around my head. I definitely have more fics planned for it, so stayed tuned. :)
> 
> I noticed that I have quite a few user subscriptions now, and I'd love to be able to communicate with you guys for requests and feedback and such, but I don't know the best way. Should I go back to my tumblr or make a twitter?


End file.
